Stumptown
Stumptown is published by Oni Press. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Stumptown, vol. 3 #9: 02 Mar 2016 Current Issue :Stumptown, vol. 3 #10: 13 Jul 2016 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Stumptown, vol. 3 #10 Stumptown, vol. 3 #9 Stumptown, vol. 3 #8 Stumptown, vol. 3 #7 Stumptown, vol. 3 #6 Stumptown, vol. 3: The Case of the King of Clubs #5 Stumptown, vol. 3: The Case of the King of Clubs #4 Stumptown, vol. 3: The Case of the King of Clubs #3 Stumptown, vol. 3: The Case of the King of Clubs #2 Stumptown, vol. 3: The Case of the King of Clubs #1 Stumptown: The Case of the Baby in the Velvet Case #5 Stumptown: The Case of the Baby in the Velvet Case #4 Stumptown: The Case of the Baby in the Velvet Case #3 Stumptown: The Case of the Baby in the Velvet Case #2 Stumptown: The Case of the Baby in the Velvet Case #1 Stumptown #4 Stumptown #3 Stumptown #2 Stumptown #1 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Stumptown, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. "Dex is the proprietor of Stumptown Investigations, and a fairly talented P.I. Unfortunately, she's less adept at throwing dice than solving cases. Her recent streak has left her beyond broke - she's into the Confederated Tribes of the Wind Coast for 18 large. But maybe Dex's luck is about to change. Sue-Lynne, head of the Wind Coast's casino operation, will clear Dex' debt if she can locate Sue-Lynne's missing granddaughter. But is this job Dex's way out of the hole or a shove down one much much deeper?" - - *'Stumptown, vol. 2: The Case of the Baby in the Velvet Case' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. "Dex Parios has finally opened her own office, and her first case is to find rock star Mim Bracca's baby - her prized guitar - which disappeared after her band Tailhook's Portland show. Mim has no leads, and she doesn't want to go to the police, but Dex needs the case, and besides, it shouldn't be that hard to find a missing guitar. As long as the D.E.A. doesn't get involved ... or the Skinheads." - - *'Stumptown, vol. 3: The Case of the King of Clubs' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. "When one of investigator Dex Parios's dearest friends is brutalized following a Portland Timbers match, Dex is determined to get to the bottom of the attack no matter who stands in her way!" - *'Stumptown, vol. 4: The Case of a Cup of Joe' - Collects vol. 3 #6-10. "When she picks up a simple assignment to escort a package of highly-prized coffee beans, Dex has no idea that she's stepping into the web of the Barista Mafia and eccentric billionaires with no compunction about using force to get the most coveted coffee around. And to top it all off, her sister is in town." - Trade Paperbacks *'Stumptown, vol. 3: The Case of the King of Clubs' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. - *'Stumptown, vol. 4: The Case of a Cup of Joe' - Collects vol. 3 #6-10. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Greg Rucka. Artist: Matthew Southworth. Publishing History First published in 2009. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 22 Oct 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56514 Rucka & Greenwood Explain the New Dynamics of Stumptown] * 28 Jul 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=10999 CCI: The Mean Streets of Rucka's Stumptown] Links *Oni Press - Publisher's Website Category:Crime